The present invention relates generally to an interactive method and apparatus for teaching vocabulary, and more specifically to a computer based interactive system for teaching vocabulary words commonly found on the Scholastic Aptitude Tests (SAT). Although the invention is described as a vocabulary teaching system, it will be obvious to those skilled in the art that this invention may be applied to teaching a variety of subjects or topics, such as spelling, grammar, history, geography, music, literature, language, and the like.
It is known that there are three basic types of learners, visual, auditory, and bodily kinesthetic. A visual learner is taught through the use of visual stimuli, such as reading and writing. An auditory learner is taught through the use of audio stimuli, such as the spoken word, music, or other sound. A bodily kinesthetic learner requires physical movement or bodily interaction to learn. In particular, research has shown that a learner, especially a child, will respond best where information, is this case vocabulary, is reinforced utilizing all three categories. In addition, learning is enhanced by attaching new meanings to old experiences (or creating macro structures), which research has shown to be one of the keys to moving information from short term memory to long term memory.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for teaching vocabulary words which addresses the needs of all three types of learners, visual, auditory, and bodily kinesthetic, through the use of visual, audio, and physical stimuli. It is a further object of the invention to turn the dreary and tedious task of preparing for the SAT""s into a fun and social experience which appeals to all kinds of learners and all kinds of personalities.
The invention relates to a computer based interactive system for teaching vocabulary words. Although the invention is described in connection with a vocabulary game aimed at preparing children for the SAT, the invention is applicable to other vocabulary words for children and adults of all ages and learning levels, as well as teaching subjects and concepts other than vocabulary. The game comprises a synonym matching game which provides audio and visual reinforcement of words and their definitions, and requires the user to physically interact (i.e. select words, approve word choices, and the like).
In a particular embodiment of the game, a database containing words and an associated definition for each word is provided in a computer based environment, whether on a compact disk, floppy disk, hard drive or the internet. A visual display, such as on a computer monitor, television screen, or other video appliance, which includes at least one word set containing pairs of synonyms is provided such that a user can choose words through the use of a selection device, such as a keyboard, a mouse, or a touch screen display. The word set may be displayed in the form of a grid. In response to a first word choice by a user, the first word chosen is displayed together with its associated word definition. Audio in the form of a voice is provided for pronouncing the first word chosen by the user and reading its definition at the time of the word selection. The first word is then stored in memory. The user then attempts to match the first word with a word which is a synonym for the first word by choosing a second word from the word set. The second word choice is displayed with the associated word definition and an audio voice pronounces the second word and reads its definition at the time of the word selection. This second word is stored and compared with the first word to determine if the words are synonyms. The matching continues until a user finds the correct matching synonym for all words in the word set.
In another embodiment of the invention, a dialogue using the first word choice is displayed with the first word definition and a dialogue using the second word is displayed with the second word definition. As the invention is described in connection with a vocabulary game for children, the dialogue provided is xe2x80x9ckid friendlyxe2x80x9d and suggests situations which may arise between a child and an adult, such as a parent, teacher, or guardian. In this way, learning is enhanced by attaching new meaning to old experiences.
In a further embodiment of the invention, audio is provided in the form of a voice for reading the dialogue after the dialogue is displayed. The audio voice which pronounces the word and reads its definition may be the same as the voice which reads the dialogue or may be a different voice. In one embodiment, the audio voice which pronounces the word choices and reads the definitions is in the form of a first voice, and the audio voice which reads the dialogue is in the form of a second voice. The first voice may comprise an adult-like voice and the second voice may comprise a child-like voice.
The game may also include a selection device for the user to approve or reject the first word choice. If the user rejects the first word choice, the word is returned to the word set and the user is allowed to make a different first word choice. The user then selects a second word choice. A correct choice of synonyms results in a first graphic appearing on the visual display and a compliment directed at the user. The word choices then disappear from the word grid to reveal a portion of a larger picture hidden beneath the word grid and a score for that player is recorded reflecting the correctly matched synonym pair. The user is then allowed to make additional word choices. An incorrect choice results in a second graphic appearing on the visual display and an insult directed at the user. The word choices then return to the word grid. This word selection and comparison process is repeated until all words are matched such that the hidden picture is completely revealed. The user may then return to a main start screen to choose a different word set.
The compliment may comprise a written, graphic, or audio compliment and the insult may comprise a written, graphic, or audio insult. In addition, the first graphic may comprise an animation and the second graphic may comprise an animation.
In addition, the hidden picture beneath the word grid may be animated once the hidden picture is revealed as an indicator that the user has successfully matched all synonyms.
In another embodiment, index cards are provided which contain written dialogue which communicates common messages from adults to children utilizing a word from the word sets, for use by adults in conversation with children to reinforce vocabulary retention through repetition.
The word set may contain an even number of words arranged in a grid with an odd number of pairs of synonyms and at least one pair of wild card words which are not synonyms. Alternatively, each word set may contain multiple word pairs of synonyms arranged in a grid and at least two wild card words which are not synonyms. The word sets may be comprised of words appearing on a Scholastic Aptitude Test.
The game may further include printable support tests, which contain, for example, vocabulary matching tests, sample SAT vocabulary questions, or the like. Alternatively, the support tests may be provided as part of an online internet-based tutorial. The printable support tests enable users to keep track of their progress and provide valuable advice on how to succeed on the SAT.
In a further embodiment, the invention may include a mnemonic aid wherein each word from the word set, together with its definition and an associated mnemonic aid are displayed one at a time and audio in the form of a voice reads each word, its definition, and an associated mnemonic aid as they are displayed.
The mnemonic aid may also be in the form of a matching game where each word is displayed in a grid on a first section of a display and each mnemonic aid is displayed in a grid on a second section of the display. Alternatively, each definition can be displayed on the grid on the second section of the display, with the mnemonic being provided in a separate pop-up window. The user then attempts to match the word with its associated mnemonic aid. Incorrect matching results in a graphic display and insult and correct matching results in a graphic display and compliment. In a particular embodiment, correct responses are reinforced by displaying the word definition again. The compliment may comprise a written, graphic or audio compliment and the insult may comprise a written, graphic or audio insult. The mnemonic aid may comprise a picture association aid, a word association aid, or a sound association aid.
The game may be played by a single user or multiple users making word choices in turn in an attempt to match synonyms, including a format for one, two, three, four or more players. Scoring for each user is independently recorded.